


field trip

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, actually its 2 fics but it'll be one bc i dont CARE, this used 2 be a dbsk fic but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what doesn't happen in the dorms should stay wherever it happened





	1. i

 

 

johnny wakes up at the back seat of the van.

 

 

*

 

 

taeil is screaming pseud-singing along the lyrics of seventh sense, taeyong is humming to the song, yuta is struggling to get wifi signal on the middle of the road and hansol seems to be reading a manga or something like that.

 

everything is just great.

 

until taeil decides he really has to pee and taeyong stops at some dirty and old gas station.

 

johnny takes the opportunity to buy some snacks.

 

 

*

 

 

“be back quick or we’ll leave you guys behind!” taeyong remarks and taeil flees out the car doing some fast walk towards the restroom while johnny giggles his way out. 

 

then they come back and

 

_fuck_

 

 taeyong wasn't playing games.

 

johnny drops the grocery bags on the floor and grabs taeil by the shirt, asking how could taeyong possibly beat them at their own game. it’s really all taeil's fault for hitting taeyong mid interview so he would shut the hell up.

 

 

*

 

 

taeil does the best he can with a shitty pick up line on a guy with a motorbike.

 

and johnny concludes either the guy gives them a ride out of pity or taeil is just really _that_ pretty.

 

 

*

 

 

they arrive at the nearest hotel, it's in the middle of fucking nowhere. phone's got no signal and taeil kind of wants to die.

 

“try calling him” “i, uhm… left my phone in the car” the words come out in hurry and taeil blinks slowly trying to absorb what johnny just said to him “what the hell youngho?” “you forgot your wallet in there too so shut up” johnny snaps back

 

 

*

 

 

both of them end up having to wash dishes and help cleaning the rooms so they can stay over without paying.

 

in a room.

 

with just one bed.

 

“that’s supposed to be our vacation” “i bet taeyong is playing video games and stuffing his face with cheetos at this point” "why would he..." "he likes that, and besides he wouldn't forget his wallet on the car so he would be able to pay for things, you know" "he wouldn't forget his phone either" "still, i got us food"

 

taeil can’t really argue with that so he just settles for silence as he finishes sweeping the floor.

 

 

*

 

 

it’s late at night, they’ve been at the hotel for five days already.

 

taeil wakes up in the middle of the night with a unsual void on the other side of the bed so he gets up and even though it’s freezing outside he finds johnny sitting out there. a pen in one hand and a tiny bottle of soju on the other.

 

“what are you doing here?” “writing” “song?” “yeah. i don’t have paper though… come here” “you don’t have paper but you have a pen” “i asked the cleaning lady for one” taeil wants to ask about the bottle too but free booze is still free booze, given or stolen, so he takes a deep breath and sits by johnny’s side. 

 

 

*

 

 

a little later he finds out johnny ran out of space on his own arms and he ends up letting him draw constellations on his arms, song lyrics fitting in between them.

 

 

*

 

 

taeil wakes up feeling dizzy, ink smeared over not only his arms but also over his chest.

 

_why was he not wearing a shirt again?_   well, it didn’t seem to matter that much anyway.

 

not when johnny had his arms drapped over his body, keeping him warm and annoyingly close.

 

“are we a couple?” taeil mutters under his breath, slowly pressing his hands to his own face and rubbing his eyes, he sits on the bed, johnny’s left arm falls to his lap. 

 

there’s a fruit bowl sitting on the top of the desk with a note that says ‘for the helpful couple. eat well’ johnny shrugs, not opening his eyes to even spare taeil a glance “do you want us to be?” 

 

_so we are._

 

taeil wants to say.

 

but instead he keeps quiet until johnny gets up and empties the bowl of fruit on his own mouth. 

 

taeil finds the ceiling to be way more entertaining as he watches the lamps burning with his head resting heavy on the pillow.

 

 

*

 

 

night time comes back to haunt their asses and taeil finds signal on the tenth floor of the hotel. he dials taeyong’s number and yells at him, he can hear yuta’s laughter in the back and then everything is silent again.

 

“they hung up on me” “because you’re annoying. if i could, i’d leave you there” “no you wouldn’t” johnny doesn’t answer, he just takes two steps maybe a little too close for comfort and asks “why?” “we’re a couple” taeil says pointing at the ring he had given johnny when they were trainees.

 

“oh, isn’t gay marriege illegal in here?” the cleaning lady asks out of the blue and taeil’s cheeks turn crimson red, johnny giggles as he kisses taeil’s fingertips and tells the cleaning lady they’ll move to america to get married.

 

in taeil’s head that’s just the worst joke johnny had ever told.

 

 

*

 

 

once their “helping time” is over johnny drops his body heavily on the bed and taeil calls him gross for not taking a shower first.

 

“what are we going to eat?” “i have no idea... cleaning lady only gave me condoms” “she gave you what?” “she said we shouldn’t break the bed or something” “then why did you…” “because i think we should”

 

_oh_

 

it doesn’t make any sense that taeil's not grossed out, he's not anything, he's just staring at johnny with a blank expression.

 

earning no reaction from taeil at all, johnny kind of regrets his suggestion, so he’s about to pick up some clothes they’ve received from the hotel staff and dash towards the bathroom when taeil stops him. 

 

“if we do this... you can't take it back” “i'm aware” that’s more than enough to keep johnny where he is.

 

 

*

 

 

one shirt, two shirts, clanging to the floor.

 

taeil buries his face on johnny’s shoulder and inhales, the latter has his spine pressed against the wall, soft moans and messy grunts mingle with the sound of ragged breaths and before taeil knows it he’s being pressed down to the bed, johnny hovers him, lips attached to his collar bones.

 

johnny’s chest is pressed warmly close to his, his hands take a grip on the end of taeil’s hair “is this okay?” he asks, pressing his own bulge on taeil’s crotch, the latter can’t really answer properly so he just nods.

 

“h _oly shit_ ” “well _that’s_ unexpected” “is it really?” three voices resonate by the door, taeyong has his hands over his eyes, hansol's arms are crossed over his chest and yuta's with that look that says ‘i fucking knew it’ on his face.

 

taeil is so embarassed he wants to die.

 

he buries his face into the crook of johnny’s neck and johnny grabs a pillow and throws at the others's direction, yuta dodges and hansol pulls him and taeyong by their arms, slamming the door shut with his foot.

 

“they have the worst timing” taeil mumbles and johnny lets out a soundless laugh, tucking him closer, promising there will be a payback.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is basically what taeyong, yuta and hansol were doing while johnil happened

 

 

taeyong drops by some fancy hotel and books a room for him, yuta and hansol.

 

“don’t you feel bad for leaving johnny and taeil out there?” hansol asks and taeyong shakes his head as he takes a sip of a strawberry milkshake, revenge is sweet.

 

 _they’re probably having a good time out there._ heponders.

 

“they’re probably fucking by now so who cares” yuta says, keeping his gaze on his pocket gaming thing, hansol stares wide eyed and taeyong is not even slightly surprised by the assumption.

 

 

*

 

 

taeyong battles against yuta to see who’s going to have the bed. hansol takes the couch without questioning.

 

“but shouldn’t this be a field trip? shouldn’t we go camping?” taeyong throws the car keys at yuta and tells him he’s free to go if he wants to.

 

 

*

 

 

“hyung, make me a fort” “what?” “yeah, like when we were trainees” "i never built a fort for you, and as far as i know i'm still a trainee" yuta sighs deeply, why is he o bitter about it? if johnny debuted anything can happen now "you and taeil used to build forts for the little ones" "so you're telling me you're a jealous crybaby that wants a fort too?" "exactly" hansol is midly surprised by his answer but he smiles anyway.

 

the fort’s a mess, almost falling apart.

 

yuta gives him a look and the latter just shrugs "i tried to make something your big ass will fit" "you've been looking at my ass?" "shut up"

 

“it’s comfortable” “taeyong still your favorite hyung?” “sure” “and what am i?” “you're... mine?” yuta replies with a repressed laugh as he pulls hansol inside the fort and they fall asleep for at least 30 minutes.

 

 

*

 

 

“did i just sleep walk? i mean, why the fuck are we holding hands?“ “you're so lucky it's dark right now”

 

yuta really is, so damn lucky because he can feel his face burning with the intesity of a thousand suns as he lets go of hansol’s hand and the last thing he needs is hansol laughing at him, so he buries his face on the crook of his neck, the older male doesn’t make a sound, just shifts his arms, lacing yuta’s hips with them 

 

“you're warm ok? this is literally the only reason” yuta mutters under his breath “and what else?” “you’re mine” hansol takes it as it is.

 

 

*

 

 

a very long minute passes and they can’t bring themselves to fall asleep, mostly because taeyong's phone been ringing all night.

 

it really has nothing to do with the amount of words left unsaid between them, of course not.

 

 

*

 

 

not more than 30 seconds pass, hansol knows ‘cause he’s been counting, until he decides he’s had enough, he knows yuta is still awake and without any gist of hesitation he presses his lips to yuta’s.

 

his breath is hot and gross but yuta kisses back like it’s the best thing ever. and it is, really.

 

yuta shudders when they break apart, he doesn’t really know what’s going on, all he knows it’s that this has to keep going.

 

hell, taeyong could walk on them at any time and he wouldn’t stop this, specially not now that hansol’s mouth is attached to his neck, leaving bruises here and there.

 

he gasps when he feels hansol’s particularly cold hands invading underneath his shirt, grabbing his hips. he wraps his arms around hansol’s neck and pulls his hair, he almost curses to himself because there’s barely any hair to hold onto but he’s too pleased with all the sounds hansol is making to give a damn.

 

everything seems like slow motion and yuta would probably pay to see what kind of look hansol has on his face right now “too bad it’s too dark, can’t see you” hansol mutters and yuta wonders if the other has gone psych "not what you said minutes ago though" "will you ever stop trying to outsmart me?"

 

the structure of the fort is so well built it falls upon them, while they’re drapped over each other. taeyong’s staring from the kitchen.

 

yuta needs a moment to recollect himself before he says anything but hansol gets there first. “how long have you been standing there?” “long enough to be traumatized” he replies, sipping sulkly another strawberry milkshake, yuta definitely wants to bury himself alive.

 

 

* 

 

 

the week goes by with a rhythm where hansol and yuta spend any moment they can with their hands upon each other while taeyong pretends he can’t see it.

 

until taeil calls again, they spend some time yelling at each other through the phone but taeyong swears he’lll never leave taeil and johnny behind again.

 

when they finally find the hotel where his friends were staying at he spots both of them immersed on each other, exchanging tender touches and kisses.

 

taeyong concludes he has the worst timing ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that was it.  
> also i was thinking whether i should write a taeten fic on this same verse uhm  
> #smlethansolandkundebut2k17


End file.
